For optimal performance, a directional antenna such as a reflector antenna must be closely aligned with a target signal source. Alignment of a reflector antenna is typically performed via an adjustable antenna mount that, with respect to a fixed mounting point, is adjustable in azimuth and elevation to orient the antenna towards the target.
Antenna mount coarse adjustment may be cost effectively incorporated into an antenna mount via a movable connection coupled to a fixed point, for example via one or more slot(s) and or a pivot point and a slot along which the pivot angle of the movable connection may be fixed by tightening one or more bolt(s) or the like. Fine adjustments are difficult to make in these arrangements because the targeting resolution along the slot(s) is very low due to the free movement of the movable connection until the bolt(s) are tightened. Further, the selected rough adjustment tends to move slightly as the bolt(s) are finally tightened.
Where multiple feeds are applied to a single reflector to simultaneously receive closely spaced beams from different satellites, precision alignment is critical to achieve acceptable signal performance with respect to each of the satellites. High resolution adjustment capability may also be used for a single feed reflector and or terrestrial applications where precision alignment is desired.
The adjustable antenna mount must be designed to support the entire antenna mass and also withstand any expected environmental factors such as wind shear and or ice loading. However, adjustable antenna mounts that are both sufficiently strong and easily adjustable with precision significantly increase the cost of the resulting antenna.
The increasing competition for reflector antennas adapted for high volume consumer applications such as data, VSAT, satellite tv and or internet communications has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and service efficiencies. Further, reductions in required assembly operations and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.